


Negotiations

by zombiecheetah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecheetah/pseuds/zombiecheetah
Summary: Loki wants to go see a show and Steve has a very good reason for not taking him.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from gaslightgallows so thank you! 
> 
> Much like Loki, I enjoy comments, kudos, and general validation, so don’t be shy! I appreciate and reply to all of your comments. You can also chat with me on my tumblr, zombiecheetah, where I give fic updates and also accept and publish prompts. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and enjoy!

“Please, Steven, I swear to you I will be on my very best behavior-“

“Loki, no,” Steve said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked to the fridge to figure out something for dinner. “We’ve been over this. I am not taking you to the opera if you could not handle Clint’s daughter’s school play.”

“That was different. I was still licking my wounds from the titan when we attended that. Very unstable. And the subject was strangely upsetting-“

Steve blinked. “It was the Nativity story.”

“Yes and the humans all made your child god sleep in swine filth, very upsetting indeed. I usually can dismiss such primal emotional reactions and even you have remarked on numerous occasions that I am much improved.”

“You set the manger on fire.”

“It was an  _accident_. Besides, that charming sweet girl of Barton’s was absolutely delighted. Fancies pyrotechnics herself. Insisted on helping with the ham that evening, bless.”

Steve closed the fridge, crossing his arms as he leaned against it. “You could have killed her and the rest of her classmates.”

“I would have slain myself with my own helmet if I had, but I did not harm a hair on any of their little heads, did I? And Barton thought the whole incident hilarious. He and I are on much better terms-”

“Tony had to go on TV and tell the reporters you were upset at the worship of another deity.”

“Again, hilarious, and even he was laughing the entirety of the conference where I even apologized. Come now, Steven, we both need a break and it would be a delightful evening for us both, just think of the-”

“Loki, cut it out.” Steve rubbed his eyes with his hand. “You have got to be out of your goddamn mind if you think after that stunt I’m going to take you to see any kind of live performance anytime in the near future.”

That comment stopped Loki cold. “I wonder what it’s like to be out of one’s mind, don’t you? Have it turned around and flipped around by a monster until you barely remember who you are. Wondering if people will come for you or simply forsake you once again. Though now I wonder why you all did come for me as it appears my sacrifice pales in comparison to a charred plastic babe.” 

Steve winced, “Loki, I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant at all. And we all appreciate what you went through-” 

“More like you all appreciate the need to use me for my power over and over again. That feeling is so familiar it makes me homesick.” 

Steve recalled the multiple cases of flu he had contracted when he was a kid where his stomach had felt less sick than it did right now. 

“You’re right. Not the end bit, but before. I’m sorry. Just, God, how do I explain,” he sighed, putting his hands on his hips determinedly staring at the ground, “It’s not an excuse, it really isn’t, but you have to understand, Loki, you do. You don’t know what it was like watching Thor carry you in with you barely breathing and nearly as purple as that asshole. God, you scared me so damn much. I felt so guilty agreeing to let you do that. I think honestly that incident with the play freaked me out more than you because I thought you were doing better than you actually were.”

Loki’s eyes were wide, and allowed Steve to place his hands on his shoulders, his thumbs stroking his collarbone. “But you’re right. I overreacted. We both need a break and need to actually get out of this stupid compound once in a while. I’m sorry for bringing up the kid’s play. I know you beat yourself up about it after, even if Barton’s kid was pretty awesome about it. And honestly, if Odin was my dad, I would also have gotten a little teary at a story of a kid who is just so…wanted.” 

“Odin wanted me plenty, Steven,” Loki said quietly, “until I grew difficult. Became something he could no longer control. And now I am out of sight and out of mind, just as he prefers all difficult and uncontrollable things.” 

“His loss,” Steve insisted, “You know if my mom was still around, she’d give your dad a talking to that would make even his all-powerful ass tremble.” 

“Sarah Rogers sounds like she was a very fierce woman.” Loki reached out and wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist. “Even if her dolt son is protective to the point of unreasonableness. And here I thought for a moment you simply did not wish to be seen together in public.” 

“Pretty sure you can go to YouTube and still find 30 different videos of us making out in Central Park. We’re not exactly a secret.” 

“No,” Loki’s hands curled into Steve’s shirt, as he leaned up to press his lips against his, “We are most certainly not.”


End file.
